Balder Odinson
School Life Balder started attending Marvel in 2007, joining Sector 6, and had been on the list of attendance since birth, along with his two younger brothers. Balder is a very intelligent student, though not one of Marvel's stand outs, and while not as good as his brother, Thor, he does excel in athletics. Balder is now in his second year of taking his A-Levels and is studying Law, Business Studies and Art, along with his mandatory subjects. Home Life Balder is the eldest child born to Odin and Frigga Borson, with two younger siblings Thor and Loki. His father is the CEO of Asgard, and his mother is a housewife. Balder has always been closest to his mother, recognising early on that Thor was their father's favourite who was inline to take over Asgard despite Balder being older. While he doesn't begrudge his father, Balder does not feel very much love towards him. As time has gone on, Odin has come to see Balder as the more capable of his children, and plans to have Balder and Thor to run Asgard together. As a young child Balder and Loki were extremely close, to the point where they were almost inseparable. This was until Balder began attending school, and Loki feeling abandoned turned his back on Balder. Balder continued to try and win Loki round, but eventually gave up. For a long time Balder and Thor were much closer due to their similarities and Loki being much more difficult to understand. This changed in 2012/2013 when Loki began taking drugs, and despite Balder initially making things worse, it ended with the two becoming much closer and Balder being Loki's rock in the family. Balder and his brother were born in England, and moved to America when he was five, 2000, when Odin was put in charge of the American branch of Asgard. Can see Family Tree here - Odinson Family Tree Personal Life Balder is a very kind hearted and likeable person, respected by most of his peers as he seems to put out a more authoritative demeanor. He quickly formed his own friendship group, now called Asgard Warriors named after the fact that all their parents worked in Asgard. The group consists of Sif Noble, Fandral Dashing, Volstagg Greedson and Hogun Grimson. Balder, much like Thor, has many girls and guys of Marvel fawning over him due to his attractiveness, however he has been in a loyal relationship with Sif Noble from a young age. The two began dating in 2008 when they were both 13, and have been together ever since, the two however didn't have sex until 2011 when they were both sixteen. Though not a violent person, Balder does beat up Christian Frost in 2013, following the discovery that he raped Loki. For this he was excluded from school for one week, this being the only time he has ever been in trouble at Marvel. Trivia * Balder's favourite Disney movie is Jungle Book * His favourite colour is purple Category:13.6 Category:England Category:Old Norse religion